warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
What if my school life was warrior cats?
ALLEGIANCES Apprentice Clan Seven A, Apprentice School LEADER (most popular cat)- '''Falconpaw (very small tom with huge brown eyes) '''DEPUTY (leader's best friend) '''Mousepaw (quite small yellow tom with beady blue eyes) and Heavypaw (extremely large, almost obese tom with tiny blue eyes) '''MEDICINE CAT (peacemaker) '''Littlepaw (light brown tom with blue eyes and a lisp) '''APPRENTICES (rest of cats) Frogpaw (brown tom with blue eyes) Glosspaw (brown she-cat with green eyes and a white streak running down her shoulder.) Preypaw (wiry brown tom with black eyes) Brownpaw (brown tom with blue eyes) Melodypaw (long-haired white she-cat with green eyes and a tail with curly fur. Me.) Purepaw (brown she-cat with dark brown eyes) Blunderpaw (dark she-cat with black eyes) Gorsepaw (pale yellow tom with green eyes) Sunpaw (golden tom with large amber eyes) Eggpaw (tall, thin grey tom with tiny blue eyes) Amberpaw (ginger she-cat with blue eyes) APPRENTICE QUEENS (girls... I mean, cats who are in love) Tulip-paw (pale red she-cat with green eyes) Palepaw (dark grey she-cat with pale blue eyes) Petalpaw (white she-cat with light blue eyes) Darkpaw (dark brown she-cat with beady blue eyes) Graypaw (dark grey she-cat with green eyes, looks similar to Palepaw) _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Welcome to your first day at apprentice school. I am delighted to see you have all managed to get here on time." Bluefoot announced. Nervous, I glanced at Eggpaw. He was the only cat here that I knew from my clan. Cats from all over the area had come to this school and Leafclan had only had two cats who were able to pass the test to get into the academy. Now, don't get me wrong. I hated ''Eggpaw. He was always disgusting. When we were kits he used to claw me, and run wailing to his mother that I had done so to him. He bullied his own best friend. He showed off and didn't realize that he was impressing no-cat. Sad, really- even a Thunderclan would know better (there are, by the way, sixteen clans. There used to be four before an array of loners and rogues came to make up our own clans.) . Eggpaw he was the only cat I really knew here. "Purepaw? Purepaw!" I called the name of the cat I had met on the tour. "What is it... sorry, I've forgotten your name. Wait, I think I know. Was it... Amberpaw?" she looked embarrassed. "No, it's Melodypaw. Don't worry, I'm rubbish with names too. Have you seen Amberpaw, though? She was the other cat we were hanging around with." I mewed. Purepaw nodded in the direction of a ginger she-cat who was purring with a large group of she-cats. She must have decided to leave our little group, I realized. It seemed that however hard I tried, I would never be part of a big group. Annoyed, I turned to find some other cat that would sit with us, when I literally crashed into a tom. "Whoa!" he screeched. "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm Melodypaw. I come from Leafclan. I'm the only one from Leafclan, apart from Eggpaw. No-cat likes him. Who are you?" I babbled, looking in awe at the tom. He was amazingly handsome, with a shining golden pelt and rich amber eyes. I was always popular with the toms in Leafclan and was sure I had a good chance with this one. How wrong I was. "You stupid mousebrain.." he snarled. I blinked, taken aback. "Nice to meet you, too." "Sunpaw! Sunpaaaaaaaaaw!" His friend called him. I sighed. Whether I liked it or not, it looked like my heart was subject to breaking very soon. __________________________________________________________________ "...training starts next week." Bluefoot announced to the gathering of apprentices. Excited, Purepaw and I went to go and take our pick from the food pile. A dark she-cat with black eyes was already going that way. She was alone and looked utterly lost. I hadn't seen her before. "I know her. She used to be a loner before she joined my clan, Thunderclan. Her name is Blunderpaw." Purepaw looked uninterested in the lonely she-cat. "Shall we ask her to hang around with us?" I mewed, concerned. The poor apprentice was probably about to burst into tears, and I knew what it felt like to be left out. My so-called "friends" in Leafclan taught me that. I had vowed that Appy School (as we called it) would be better for me. Why should it be worse for Blunderpaw? "No, I don't know her well, but I don't like her. We hardly ever spoke in my clan but I don't like her even so." Purepaw shrugged her shoulders. I nodded, then felt guilty. "I'm going to ask her." I abandoned my vole and went to talk to her. "Hey, I'm Melodypaw. You're Blunderpaw, aren't you?" I smiled. She looked up nervously. "Yup, that's me. I can't think why my parents named me Blunderpaw." She joked, staggering to her feet. The apprentice clumsily began to chew at her mouse. I purred. "Yeah, I wonder why that was." Blunderpaw purred. It was almost as if we were old friends, chatting casually. "Hey, guys." I looked up in surprise. Amberpaw was padding up to us, her ginger pelt gleaming in the sunlight. The group of she-cats she had been were a little way from the clearing where we were eating. "Amberpaw!" Purepaw yowled. I echoed her cry. Amberpaw looked embarrassed. "So, how's it going?" I mewed comfortabley. "It's okay, if a little scary." She admitted. "I know." Blunderpaw mewed quietly. "Seen any cute toms?" Amberpaw asked brightly. Purepaw and Blunderpaw shook their heads. "Have you?" Purepaw demanded, turning on me. "No." I lied, thinking of Sunpaw. Purepaw yowled in amusement. "Yes you have!" She teased. I realized that she hadn't deliberately been mean about Blunderpaw, she was just sharp-tongued and her words sounded cruel when they were really just honest opinions. "No, I seriously haven't." I thought about how rude Sunpaw had been, and my warm feelings for him vanished. But not completely. "Toms are seriously stupid." Blunderpaw laughed. "Who needs toms?" I agreed. To my dismay, Sunpaw strided up to me at that moment. Had he heard? '(A/N. Ooooh cliffe! Anyways... this is my story starting from when I began secondary school back in September... but in this version, everyone is warrior cats.' The bits about clans are just to make it tie in with the warrior world.' All the events are based on a true story- MY story. It's gonna get messy...)'''